


Trapped

by NatashaRS



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Academy - Freeform, Drabble, Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7467684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatashaRS/pseuds/NatashaRS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Steve are trapped in gross Hydra tentacles. Steve thinks it's weird. Maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> Late entry for Code Name: Classic

Steve glanced over at Tony and whispered, "We have to get out of here."

 

"I don't know, Cap, you look pretty good like this," Tony cracked with a smile.

 

Steve frowned and pretended as though his cheeks were not turning a shade of pink. After all, he found Tony's teasing to be unhelpful in the predicament that they had found themselves in. Being tied up by tentacles of the Red Skull's machine while the supervillain tried to destroy their school was not Steve's ideal Friday evening.

 

"Quit it, Tony. We need to get out of here. The situation isn't looking good."

 

"But Cap, the fangirls would die if they-"

 

"Tony, I don't care about the fangirls," Steve said in the sternest voice he could considering the fact that they had to whisper.

 

Tony frowned, causing Steve to panic a bit. He hadn't meant to be  so harsh towards his friend. He knew that Tony had only been joking, but situation (plus Steve's secret, unrequited feelings) put him on edge.

 

"Tony, do you still have that...what did you call it when we met? The thing you used to prank me," Steve asked.

 

He glanced at the Red Skull and was relieved to find that the man was too busy relishing getting to give orders to his unfortunate goons than to pay attention to his captives.

 

"The Stark Attack!"

 

"That's a dumb name."

 

Tony rolled his eyes, "What about it?"

 

"See if you can lodge it into the tentacle and free yourself. My shield is on the ground over there. If you can grab it and free me too, that would be great."

 

"On it, Cap."

 

Tony squirmed a bit as he attempted to reach his prank pen and Steve had to turn away to avoid being distracted. He only turned back once he heard a small triumphant noise from his friend. Tony successfully jammed the pen into the tentacle and activated it. As it had done to Steve, it let out a shock that would have given a non-superhuman a heart attack, and disabled the tentacle. The genius dropped to the ground and made a mad dash for Steve's shield, grabbing it before the Red Skull had a chance to stop him.

 

"Argh! Get him!" Red Skull ordered, but it was too late.

 

Tony launched himself into the air with his gauntlet's repulser and severed the tentacle holding Steve using the shield. The two of them found the rest of the Avengers and made easy work of finishing the Red Skull off. When they were done and SHIELD arrived to arrest the villains, the duo made their way back to Steve's room in the dorms.

 

"Uh, Tony. About earlier...I didn't mean to snap at you," Steve said.

 

"No, it's alright. I get it. You don't like the jokes about us being together. Sorry I made you uncomfortable."

 

"That's not exactly it...," Steve said under his breath, but Tony heard him.

 

"It isn't?"

 

"What? No. I mean. It's just. You. Tentacles!" Steve threw his hands into the air.

 

"Ohhh, you like what you saw," Tony said with a wink, and for once, Steve wasn't entirely certain that his friend was joking.

 


End file.
